One Mistake
by MelodyKey
Summary: Lucy is transferring to a school called Fairy Tail Academy, a school full of people who have magic. The school is known for having 8 very powerful students, who are also very rich and popular, which is the only reason why she is allowed to go to this school. One day she bumps into them by accident. She says sorry, but why does everything turn out wrong?
1. Prologue

**One Mistake**

**Prologue**

Hey! ^_^ This is my second Fanfic a very bad title. -_- I wanted to try and make a prologue, but since I never have, this might turn out bad. I'll try my best though! I don't know why, but my arm is a little weak right now. I was washing my hands and my arm started to wobble.

**Oh yea, that's right. There will probably be OOCs in here. Although their personalities won't be soooo different, just some minor changes. I think.**

**NOTICE: This is taking place in the year 2012, but there is magic.**

* * *

_Okay let's start with the Prologue now!_

"Hey, Shiro, come here." I said, waving my hands, telling him to come over.

"Yes?"

"Ugg… Anyways, come look at this. Remember when father said that I could pick a real school to go to?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that father will agree to this school?"

"Probably. That school has a very good reputation and also has the 7 very powerful students."

"Powerful students, huh." I thought for a bit. "Interesting." I smirked. "Shiro, tell father, that I will meet him in a bit."

"As you wish." He bowed and left the room.

"Fairy Tail Academy, hmmm… Well, looks like I'll be getting out of this prison after all."


	2. The Start of a New Life

**One Mistake**

**Chapter 1**

Hai! It's nice to meet all of you guys reading this, although I'm not actually meeting you. Sorry that this might come out bad. I got sick for a couple of days, and I went to Universal Studios for 2 days straight, so I didn't have time to think of much ideas. So this might be rushed. Just so you guys know, if there will be a battle scene in this, I wouldn't be so good at it. Battle scenes aren't the best thing I'm good at, including romance, because uh… Well I do not own Fairy Tail! ^_^

**WARNING: There will be OOCs in here**

This is just responds to the guest comments on my last chapter

For RedMoonRose, the prologue was just the dialogue at the bottom. The rest was just character introdutions. Although, one of my reviews told me I should delete that part after I made this chapter.

For the person who said "I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT !" Thanks! ^_^

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_Knock, knock_

"Who is it?" My dad asked.

"It's me, Lucy." I responded.

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in. Then I froze there, looking at him weirdly.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a huge electric fence, so that you won't escape when I say that you can't go to Fairy Tail Academy! I'm also putting some bodyguards there" He smiled. _(Must really doesn't want for Lucy to go. -_-)_

"What? Why can't I go?" I asked.

"Because, you that since we're so rich, people are going to come after you if they know you're the daughter of the Heartfilia family. They'll hold you hostage and do who knows what!" He explained sternly.

"I know that. But I've been kept in this house for 10 years! I never have been able to see the outside for 10 years! Do you know how long that is?"

"Of course I do, but I don't want the same thing to happen to you after what happened to Layla." He frowned.

There was a small silence as I looked down. "I thought we promised not to talk about the incident anymore." I said. That incident made my dad the overprotective dad he is now. I know that he doesn't want it to happen again, but I know that I'll be able to protect myself this time. It's not going to happen again. Ever again.

_**Let's start a flashback!**_

"_Mom! Dad!" I grinned, running up to them._

"_Lucy!" My mom smiled._

"_Mom-" I started. I was then pulled back by someone._

"_If you want your daughter back, then give us all your money!" The person spoke. He held a knife that was put near my face._

"_Lucy!"_

"_M-mom." I stuttered._

"_Shut up! Now give us all your money. You don't want something to your precious little daughter right?" He cut my cheek a little, causing me to flinch. _

"_Don't do anything to her!" My dad yelled._

"_Then will you give us the money?" He smirked._

"_Okay! Just leave her alone!"_

"_Good choice. Now why don't we go insi-" He started. He started to shake a little and then fell to the floor. Not knowing what happened, I just looked at him. On his back was a knife._

"_Lucy!" I recognized that voice. I turned around to see my mom panting._

"_Mom!" I ran up to her and hugged her._

"_Lucy! I'm so glad you're okay!" She smiled, crying happily. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"_

"_I'm fine! I was so scared!" Tears started to come out of my eyes._

"_I'm so glad you're oka-" Her eyes widened. Me, not knowing, the man was about to stab the knife at me "Lucy!" She went in the back of me, covering me with her back and closed her eyes. I turned around and my eyes widened._

"_Mom!" But it was too late. She was already stabbed, right at her heart. "MOM!"_

_**End of flashback**_

That was the day that I said swore to myself that this would never happen again.

"Can I just please go to Fairy Tail Academy?" I said in my cutest voice. Dad was never able to go against this voice.

"No and don't say it like that." My dad looked away.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase." I said a little louder than before, raising my voice each time.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!"

"No and- where did you go?" He looked around the room. When he turned to the side of him, he jumped, seeing my face so close to him.

" !" He held his hands to his ears.

"Nnnnn… Okay! Fine! Just be quiet already!" He sighed finally giving up.

"Yay! Love you dad!" I hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." He didn't return the hug. "I'm only letting you go because of the good reputation. But promise me that you will not tell anyone that you are the daughter of the Heartfilia family, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! I'm just so glad that you're letting me go!" I hugged him one more time before rushing out the door and hurrying to my room to pack.

"Shiro, get the suitcases! I'm going to school! Woohoo!" I yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

My dad, hearing this, sighed and sat down on his chair. He looked at the picture of my mother on his desk and smiled sadly, saying, "Guess it's finally time, huh Layla."

_Meanwhile, at Lucy's room_

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for my new life at school! If I remember correctly, Levy said that she was going to that school in her e-mail. I'm sure she's going to be surprised!" I grinned, packing up my things for school. Although, in my mind, I had a feeling that something was going to happen. But I brushed it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Shiro! Can you get another suitcase? I still need to pack my clothes!"

_The next day_

"I'm leaving now!" I said, exiting the gate.

"_Sniff, sniff_ I can't believe I'm not going to see you every day anymore." Dad said, holding a tissue near his eyes to wipe his tears.

My sweat dropped. "Don't worry dad, the school lets parents visit their kids once in a while. Just make sure you wearing a disguise when you're there."

"Lucy-sama! It's time to go!" Shiro yelled from the car.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. "Well, it's looks like it's time. I'll miss you dad." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Lucy." He hugged back and then pulled me away. "You should go now, or you'll be late for school tomorrow." He smiled.

I smiled back and said, "Okay." Then I ran to the car and entered. I waved goodbye, before the car started. "I can't wait for my wait for life at Fairy Tail Academy!"

_At Fairy Tail Academy_

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" Someone said.

"What happened?" Someone else said.

"I heard that there's someone transferring to our school!"

"Really? In the middle of the semester? We rarely get new students too!"

"I know. I heard it's a girl."

"Do you know what kind of magic she has?"

"No, that's why I can't wait to meet wait to meet her tomorrow!"

"_Riiiingg! Riiingg!"_

"Oh no, we're going to be late!"

"We gotta hurry!"

"Hey Natsu, did you hear that?" Someone said.

"Yeah."

"Hear what?"

"Looks like there is someone new going to our school tomorrow. It's a girl too."

"Really? I wonder if she's nice."

"That doesn't matter, it's not like she's going to get involved with us, and she's just a normal girl. We're a lot stronger and richer. We're more popular too."

"True huh. Well, I can't help but have a feeling something's going to happen. Oh well."

"Time for class, we should hurry."

"Yeah, let's go."

"New student huh." He smirked. "I have a feeling things are going to get more interesting."

* * *

Well, that's chapter one! Was it a little too short? Can you guess who said that last sentence? It's pretty obvious. I have a really good feeling about this story, but I can't be too sure. I know that some parts of this were bad, but I did try my best! Plus, I'm really excited about this story! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	3. First Day of School

**One Mistake**

**Chapter 2**

Hai guys! :D I was so busy these days, -_- we kept going to places with my cousins from New Jersey… On July the 15, we went to the beach. God that day was horrible. My freakin' cousin kicked water in my mouth, I forgot to bring extra clothes, and I fell asleep a lot while in the car. Ugg…. Anyways onto the story! ^_^ I do NOT own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_The next day_

"Lucy-sama, we're here." Shiro said, opening the car door.

"Thanks Shiro. Can you take my suit cases out?" He nodded and left to get them. "So this is Fairy Tail Academy, huh. I'm can't wait to enter!"

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" I heard someone say. I looked around, I didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" I asked, still looking.

"Down here." I looked down to see a short, white haired man, looking up to me.

"Umm…. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the principal of Fairy Tail Academy." He answered.

"Oh, I see…. Wait. YOU'RE THE PRINCIPAL?" I exclaimed. _He's so short!_

"That's what I said. You are Lucy Heartfilia, the new student?" He asked again.

"Oh uh, yes." I said.

"Well, welcome to Fairy Tail Academy! My name is Makarov Dreyar, but you can call me Master." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, uh… Master." I smiled weirdly back. I mean what kind of people calls the principal Master?

"I got a call from your father that you are to keep your identity hidden, am I correct?"

"Yes, I will be changing my last name to _Hana_."

"Well, then, it's nice to meet you Lucy _Hana_. Why don't you go to your room first and then stop by my office after you're done getting your things."

"Sure. Where is it?"

"Room 48 at the Star dormitory on your right." He said and then went back in the school.

"Okay, so since Shiro isn't here and I can't take all of these suit cases to my room at once, I need someone to help me… Oh yeah! I can use Virgo!" I remembered. I took out her key that was on my belt and said, "Open the gate to the maiden, Virgo!"

"You called, princess. Is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked.

I sighed. Every time I call her out, she always asks this question. "No, can you just take these bags up to my room?"

"As you wish, princess." Then she left, digging a hole in the ground.

"Now I just have to find the principal's office." I left the entrance and entered the school.

_20 minutes later_

"WHY CAN'T I FIND THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE? I yelled. I've been searching for 20 minutes, but still had no clue where the office was. Also there was no one in the halls that I could ask for help. I sighed.

"Um, excuse me, are you the new student?" Someone behind me asked.

"Oh thank god! Finally someone's here, can you help get to the principal's off-ice" I turned around. In front of me was my childhood friend, Levy. "Levy?" I asked.

"Lu-chan?"

"It is you Levy!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"Lu-chan! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"I know right?"

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm the new student here!" I smiled. "I hope I have classes with you."

"Me too! I should go tell everyone that you're here!" She said. She started to run, but just in time, I grabbed her wrist her telling her to stop.

"Wait Levy! You can't tell anyone that _I'm_ here!" I said.

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Here let me explain."

_After explaining to Levy_

"Oh I see. So that's why you don't want anyone to know you're here. Well don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" She smiled.

"Thanks! Now I need to get to the office." I said getting up. Then I remembered. "That's right! I don't know where it is!" I said, falling to the floor.

"Want me to take you there?" She asked.

"Will you?" I looked at her, with my eyes sparkling.

Her sweat dropped. "Sure. Come on, class started already." She grabbed my hand and we left.

_After going to the office to get her schedule (Sorry, too lazy. -_- Plus it's not that important)_

"So, what are your classes?" Levy asked, looking over to my paper.

(I'm just taking a guess what kind of classes there are and what she would like for her last one. And sorry, they won't do the spaces! :(

**Period 1: Algebra; Wakaba Mine; Room 32**

**Period 2: Geology; Freed Justine; Room 54**

**Period 3: History; Macao Conbolt; Room 21**

**Period 4: P.E. ;Laxus Dreyar; Gym**

**Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria **

**Period 6: Creative writing; Gildarts Clive; Room 48**

"Yes! You're in all of my classes, except creative writing." Levy cheered. I smiled, now knowing that there was someone I could talk to in class.

"That's great! So, we should hurry to class, since we're late already." I said.

"Let's just take our time, Wakaba-sensei doesn't even care if we're late or not." Levy said, standing up.

"If he doesn't care, then why is he still a teacher?" I asked.

"Good question, I don't know. I don't think any of the students know why." Levy said. My sweat dropped hearing this. "Oh right, just to tell you, don't get involved with the top 7." Levy looked at me seriously.

"Why not?" I asked, confused why I shouldn't.

"They're the most powerful in the school; some of them are some of the strongest in Magnolia! Sometimes, they bully new students or the weaker kids. Although they are very popular in this school, most people are scared that they might become their next victims. That's why you shouldn't interfere with them!" Levy explained.

"Hmm…. I see. But I don't think I'll be meeting them anytime soon. I mean, listening to you, they sound like the type to skip class a lot, am I correct?"

"Uh, yes. They do, but they usually walk around the halls in school listening to see if anyone is talking about them. But you should especially avoid the 1st strongest in our school, which is Natsu Dragneel. He starts a fight with anyone that gets him annoyed."

"Well, I hope I don't get involved with them, I don't want to get in trouble on the first day of school! Although if I did, I think I'd beat the hell out of them.

"Looks like we're here!" Levy stopped. "Let's go in." She opened the door for me to see that all of the students were talking. My sweat dropped once again. "Hi, Wakaba-sensei." Levy smiled.

"Hey. Who's the girl behind you?" Wakaba-sensei asked.

"She's the new student. She got lost in the school and I just happened to find her."

"I see. Class!" Wakaba said loudly. All the students looked at him. He pointed at me and said, "This is the new student, Lucy Hana. Be nice to her." He explained to class. "That's it." Then he sat back down on his chair and went back to smoking. Looking at him, my sweat dropped again.

"So, where should I sit?" I asked Levy.

"You can sit next to me, my seat's right over there." She pointed to the desk, 1 desk away from the window. I walked over there and sat down, but once I did, a whole bunch of people started to crowd round me, asking questions.

"Hey, where do you live?"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Since almost the whole class was around me, I couldn't really make out the things they were saying. I looked over to Levy who just shrugged and continued reading her book.

"Now, now guys. The girl needs space." Someone said. I turned to see a handsome boy with orange hair. He walked up to me, took my hand, and said, "It's nice to meet you Lucy." He kissed my hand, as I kind of twitched.

"I-it's nice to meet you too." I stuttered. He walked away, but gave me a wink before leaving. "Hey Levy, who was that?" I turned to her.

"He's Loki. He's the womanizer of the school. Rumor has it that he's dated 98% of the girls in the school. That doesn't include me of course. Although, he's very well-known through the school, he's the most mysterious person. Not much people know his magic too."

"Hmm…." _He has a weird aura around him, it's not similar to the other mages here. It's kind of feels the like the aura of my spir-_

"RINNG, RINNG!"

"Looks like this class is done. Let's go Lu-chan."

"Oh uh, yeah."

_At the end of school_

"God, Laxus-sensei gave us hell in P.E." I said.

"You get used to it after a while. Everyone hates his class."

"Hey Levy, why don't they really teach in class? Isn't it the whole point of being the teacher?" I questioned.

"Hmm… Well, for the teachers who don't teach, they just give us homework which is kind of like studying if you ask me. We're just learning things by ourselves you know?" Levy explained. Still thinking that they should still teach, she did kind of have a point. Plus we can just study. _This is a weird school._

"Well, I'll be going back to my dorm! Bye Lu-chan!" Levy waved good-bye as I waved back. Then I continued to walk through the halls. I was still in a daze, thinking about how my life here at the academy would go. As I was walking, I accidently bumped into someone. I kept walking, not knowing I did.

"Hey, you bumped into me."

* * *

Was that a good ending for this chapter? I think it's a little weird. At least they showed up in this chapter. My mind has been wandering off these days, so this chapter might not be that good. I hope it is though. Thanks for reading! :D


	4. My One Mistake

**One Mistake**

**Chapter 3**

**I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE REALLY REALLY LATE UPDATE! :'( THERE WAS A HUGE PROBLEM WITH MY LAPTOP!**

Hey guys! I'm really sorry, about the really really late update! :'( While I was doing something on my laptop, I accidentally... pr...essed something... -_- Then after that I couldn't go on the internet anymore, because of that freakin' thing, I couldn't go on the internet. Then my uncle had to fix it, but while he was, he had to delete everything on it. Well not everything, but you know how you first buy a laptop and it has some things in it, yeah like that. Then when I was about to start typing, I realized that I didn't have Microsoft Word! It took me a while to think about how to do this, then yesterday, I realized that I could of used a thing called notepad... I'm really sorry! :(

Before I forget, **I update every 5 to 7 days AFTER an update. **So that answers_** Meow 3's** _review Which was why this was late. And I'm warning you once again, **There is a few OOCs in here, but they're not that big, just you know some little altering. **So I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

Oh yeah! **NOTICE: Top 7 has been changed into Top 8!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. **(That reminds me, I'm not good at battle scenes so don't expect them to be so good.)

"Hey, you bumped into me." A boy said. That snapped me out of my daze. I looked behind me to see a pink haired boy._ Pink hair? On a boy? Hahahahaha! I know I shouldn't laugh, but it's not like he can hear me anyways._

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was in a daze." I apologized, smiling. Then I turned around and continued to think about the first day here again.

"Sorry isn't going to be enough." He snapped out of my mind once again, which made me form a knot on my head. _I already said sorry, god what's your problem?__  
_

I turned around once again, put my hands on my hands on my hips, and said, "Really? Because I think it is." Then I continued my walk down the hall. But still being persistent, he grabbed my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Why should I know you? It's not like you're important or anything, (Though he pretty much is...) plus you don't even know who I am." I said, slapping his hand off my shoulder.

"Dude, you just got told off by a girl! (Sure that I'm using "told off" correctly...) And for once it's not even Erza!" A raven haired boy laughed loudly.

"Shut up! I bet she's not even _half_ as strong as I am!" The pink haired boy yelled. _Tsk. I beg to differ.__  
_

"Then prove it." A boy with piercings on his ears smirked, leaning onto the wall.

"Fine, I will." Then the boy came running up to me, clenching his hands into a fist. _A fight, huh._ Just when he was about to hit me, I grabbed his hand.

"Big mistake. But, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." I smirked and threw him over my shoulder. Landing on his back, he groaned in pain. "That all you got?" I asked, cracking my knuckles._  
_

"Grr." He stood up, wobbling a bit. He clenched his fists once again, fire forming, and said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He threw a punch at me, but I moved my head in time, dodging the attack. _Fire Magic? Hmm... Interesting magic, but seriously,_ _Fire Dragon? Hahaha! This person's hilarious!_

I chuckled. "Seriously? _Fire Dragon's_ Iron Fist? You're kidding me right?" I laughed a little harder, eventually hugging my stomach.

He blushed, embarressed. "S-s-shut up! And fight me!"

I thought about it for a minute. "No thanks, I'm not really in the mood." I smiled and then turned around.

"I said fight me!" The boy growled. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" I chuckled a little more after hearing this, but right in time, I dodged the attack. _Looks like he's not going to leave me alone anytime soon until he get's his fight. Let's just get this overwith._ While the smoke was covering the halls, I took the chance sneak up behind him. The smoke then cleared up.

He looked around, wondering where I was. "Where'd you go?" He continued to look around

I smirked and then said in his ear, "Behind you." He shivered, but turned around to attack, but instead of him attacking, I kicked him in the stomach. He flew to the wall, and hit the wall hard. He groaned in pain, slouching down to the floor. I started to walk up to him, and then I smirked. I crouched down and smiled. "Looks like I win this fight." I stood up and walked away but before I did, I turned my head a bit and said, "Here's some advice. Don't start fights with people you can't beat." Then I continued to walk away.

"Hahahaha! Now you just beaten by her! God, I'm really loving this girl!" The raven haired boy laughed again.

"Grr." The fire mage growled. "Next time I'll beat you! You hear me?" He yelled out to me. I stopped and turned my head. I gave him a small smile before leaving.

"She's a really interesting girl, isn't she Erza?" A long white haired girl smiled.

"Yeah, she is. But how is she so strong? I mean she beat Natsu of all people." The scarlet haired girl answered.

"I know what you mean, Natsu is the top strongest in the school. And she didn't even have to use magic! Probably because she's a lot smarter than Natsu." A blonde haired boy smirked.

"Hey!" The pink haired boy said angrily.

"She's a man!" A white haired boy said.

"She's a girl though." Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Well, I'll do some research on her. I'll see what I can find." Erza said. "We should get going now, it's getting late."

"Yeah, let's go, I'm getting tired anyways." The boy with piercing said.

They started to walk to their dorms, but as they were, they didn't notice a short white haired girl stay behind a bit. She opened her mouth and spoke, saying, "I don't like her." Then she ran up to catch up with her friends. (I do NOT hate her! I'm sure you know who it is.)

_At Lucy's Room~~_

"Ahh! That was a refreshing bath!" I smiled, streching. Then I went over to my desk and sat on the chair. I took out a piece of paper and a pen, then I started to write.

_Dear Mom,_

_ Today was the first day of school! I made new friends and I also met Levy again! Although, I have to admit, there are some weird people in this school. But this school is a lot of fun and I can't wait to continue my life here at Fairy Tail Academy!_

Then I remembered the fight today. _Even though I told myself I wouldn't cause any commotion, huh. _I sighed.

_After school, I kind of got in a fight with a boy. I didn't get hurt though, Although he did burn my hair a little bit. He had pink hair. I mean PINK hair! What kind of boy has pink hair? I don't think I'll be meeting him again though. Well that's all for now, bye mom!"_

_ - Your daughter, Lucy_

I folded it and put it in a envolope. I walk over to a box and put the letter in it. I started to think about the boy again. _I wonder who that boy was._ Then I rememberwhat Levy had told me ealier today.

_**Flashback!**  
_

_"Oh right, just to tell you, don't get involved with the top 8."_

_"Why not?"_

_"They're the most powerful in the school; some of them are some of the strongest in Magnolia! Sometimes, they bully new students or the weaker kids. Although they are very popular in this school, most people are scared that they might become their next victims. That's why you shouldn't interfere with them!"_

_**Flashback End!**  
_

_Why did I think about that? Oh well. I hope those people weren't important._ (Too bad, they are! :P)_ Well no use thinking about it now. I'll ask Levy about it tomorrow._ I soon later fell asleep.

_The Next Day, At School~~_

"Hey Levy, can I ask you something?" I questioned.

"What is it?" Levy asked. We then entered then entered the classroom.

"Yesterday I uh, kind of picked a fight with someone. I just want to know who he was." I smiled nervously. "Oh but don't worry, I won the fight and he didn't get _too _injured."_  
_

"Okay... So what does he look like, I might know him." She smiled.

"Oh okay! Well he had the weirdest hair color. I mean it the color was pink of all col-" I started but was soon interuppted when someone opened the door.

"Hey, is there a blonde chick in here?" A boy asked. I looked up to see the pink haired boy from yesterday.

"Ah, just in time! That was the boy I fought with." I whispered quietly.

"W-what?" Levy exclaimed quietly. "You shouldn't have!"

"Why not?" I questioned, confused.

"He's one of the Top 8! The top strongest in the school, Natsu Dragneel!" Levy started to panick.

"Huh." I said.

"You." I heard him say. I turned to him. "It was you."

_Dear Kami-sama, Mom, my life had just turned into a bad turn._ And starting a fight with him was my one mistake on that day.

* * *

I think this chapter ended pretty well. I hope nothing was too bad though. Just so you know, I do not hate Lisanna! I just need an enemy, well in this case, a love rival. I mean every story needs an enemy right? And again I'm really sorry about the update! It's all my fault that I'm naive... -_- Well I hoped you liked it! That reminds me, I'm not good at grammer...


	5. It's That Time of Year!

**One Mistake**

**Chapter 4**

Hi! In 13 days, I'm going back to school! For some reason, I'm pretty happy! Plus this month is going to be busy... I need to get school supplies, cut my hair (My hair grows fast, i cut my hair a few months ago and now it's up to my chest), get new a new backpack, go to registration, get new glasses, but more importantly, sleep. I don't know why, but I haven't been getting enough sleep lately. I been waking up really early so I was pretty grumpy. So this chapter may not turn out so well. And I just noticed something. Every time I really something with new dragon slayers, there is never an Earth Dragon Slayer. I mean it always water and ice. Hope someone does it. Anyways I do not own Fairy Tail! ;D

And I just got my 50th reviewer! :D :D That person is *Drum roll* **A GUEST REVIEWER FAIRY X HUNTER! ** Congratulations! :D If you're reading this a least. -_-

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

"You." I pointed at the blonde girl. "It was you." She stared at me, I noticed that she was twitching a bit. But then she breathed in deeply and looked at me.

"I-is there something you want with me?" She smiled nervously.

"I want you to fight me!" I smirked. "And this time I'm going to win!"

I started to hear whispers around me, saying, "Natsu Dragneel actually lost to someone?" "I get if it's one of the Top 8, but a transfer student?! That's impossible!"

"Shut up!" Everyone went silent. "So are you going to fight me or what?"

I saw her open her mouth a little bit, before smirking. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you in my life."

"What are you talking about. You fought with me yesterday." I crossed my arms. Then I saw a blue haired girl whispering to her.

"Lu-chan, what are you doing? You know that you fought with him!" She asked, panicking a little. I assumed she was her friend. _So her name is Lucy._

"I know, but everyone else doesn't. I can still get out of this." _I'd like to see you try._

"Are you okay?" She asked. She walked up to me, before putting her hand on my forehead. "Hmm... You don't have a fever." I could tell she was smirking.

"Lu-chan, be careful!" Her friend whispered.

Then the bell rung. Lucy stepped back and said, "Could you please leave? Class is starting."

"What? No way! I'm not going to give up now just because a stupid be-" I started. I couldn't finish my sentence because Gray put his hand over my mouth.

"Natsu just give up for now. You can always fight her later." Her whispered to me.

"What? I came all this way looking for her! I'm not going to give.. up.. now..." I felt an evil aura behind me. I turned around to see Erza getting her fist ready to punch me. "Heheheh..." I laughed nervously. I turned to Lucy and pointed at her, saying "Fine, you win this time. But I will fight you!" I was still pointing at her, saying how I would defeat her when I fought her, but Erza grabbed my arm and started to pull me away.

**Lucy's P.O.V**.

"Grr... I will fight you!" I heard him yell across the hall. My sweat dropped. After he left, everyone started to crowd around me.

"Did you actually fight him?"

"How'd you meet him?"

"I've never seen him like that before!" I stepped back, laughing nervously. _  
_

"Levy, help me!" I whispered over to her. She smiled nervously and mouthed, "_Sorry Lu-chan_!" _God Levy is useless when it comes to these things._

_After the noise went down~~__  
_

"Finally they gave up on asking!" I sighed in relief. I turned to Levy. "So, about the Top 8, can you explain about him to me?" I asked.

"Sure." Levy smiled. (Going from last strongest to strongest.) "You're heard of the Strauss family right?"

I nodded. "I heard they have 3 kids."

"Well, Lisanna Strauss is the last strongest in the Top 8. She's a popular model and the youngest of the Strauss family. She's the same age as us and her magic is Animal Soul. A take-over magic using animals. Oh, and Natsu Dragneel is her boyfriend." She started.

"Hmm... So he has a girlfriend. Didn't think he'd be able to get one though." I muttered the last part. Levy continued.

"Next is Elfman Strauss, nickname is Beast arm. He's a year older than us and is a famous actor. His magic is Beast Soul. So he takes over beasts, but he never does a full body take-over anymore. A lot of times when you see him. He's always saying something about being a man."

"That's weird." I said.

"6th strongest is the oldest of the Strauss family, Mirajane Strauss, nickname is Demon Woman. She is also a popular model and does many works with her sister. Despite her appearance, she uses the magic, Demon Soul. A few years back, she was really scary, so that magic would of fit her then. But for some reason she changed her personality and her looks. We don't know why though.

"I see." _I wonder why she changed. _

"Gajeel Redfox is the 5th strongest. His family owns the Redfox Music Company. Although his family owns a music company, he has no talent for music at all. He uses Iron magic. Most people are scared of him, but if they just got to know him better, they'd know that he's actually pretty nice." Levy said.

"Wait one second. Do you like him?" I started to smile.

"W-w-what?" Levy blushed. "No I don't, how could I like a person like him."

"You totally liiiiiiike him." I smirked.

"A-a-anyway, Gray Fullbuster is the 4th strongest. If you haven't heard of him, he's a popular singer. He's also the same age as us and uses Ice magic. Natsu Dragneel is his frienemy you can call it. They fight about a lot of things. Most people think it's because fire and ice never get along."

"Frienemies huh. I get how they would think that."

"Next is Laxus Dreyar. If you haven't noticed, he has the same last name as Master. You know who he is right?" I nodded. "Good. Laxus is the grandson of Master. He's a few years older than us and uses Lighting magic. Many people think that he's going to be the next principal of this school."

"I wonder how this school would turn out if he was the principal of this school."

"Then it's Erza Scarlet, nickname is Titania. Her family owns the Scarlet Clothes Company. Her company fits her magic which is re-equip. She is feared by Gray and Natsu. Rumor has it that she has a fake eye.

"A fake eye..." I thought about it.

"Lastly is Natsu Dragneel, nickname is Salamander. He owns the Dragneel Cooperations. You of course know that he uses fire magic. Rumor has it that he can eat fire while Gajeel can eat Iron." _Is that actually true?_ Although he is the strongest, he has motion sickness. Why I know this, is because when we went on a trip, he started to throw up."

"For someone that's strong, has a motion sickness huh." I said. Then the bell rung again. "Is it just me or is the bell starting to ring faster."

"Who knows." Levy shrugged.

_After school ends~~ _

"Although Natsu said that he's fight me, he didn't huh. Oh well." I said. I was walking back to my room when I saw a cat. A blue one in fact. "A cat?" I went over to the cat and picked him up. "Why is he blue?" I looked at him. "He's so cute!" I squealed and hugged it.

"Aye!" Then I froze.

"Aye?" Then I looked at the cat.

"It's nice to meet you." The cat said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed. "W-w-what are you?!" I asked it, shaking.

"My name is Happy, I'm a Exceed." Happy said.

"A-an exceed?"

"Aye!"

"Well, I'll be going to my room now, bye!" I said, but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Happy?! Happy?!"_  
_

"Natsu!" Happy said.

"Happy, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." Natsu panted.

"I was just talking to this person." Happy pointed at me.

"AHH! It's you! What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"Uh, I live here." I responded.

"Fight me!" He said.

"No." I said and then entered my room and slammed the door.

"I'll fight you sooner or later!" Natsu said through the door. I sighed.

_The next day at school~~_

"Class, it's that time of year again!" Wakaba-sensei said. Everyone cheered.

"What time of year?" I asked Levy.

"Oh right, you don't know about this yet. In the middle of each year, we go on a trip for a week. Everyone loves them." Levy explained.

"Oh, I see." I said and looked at Wakaba-sensei again.

"This year we're going to... The beach!"

* * *

I'm sorry that this is so bad! I'm really sorry! I've been so busy! It's so busy in August for me! I'm sure that the next one will be a lot better! My stupid lack of sleep! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! *Bows*


	6. My Roommate is Him!

**One Mistake**

**Chapter 5**

Hey guy! :D I was reading a looking at a author's favorites after a fanfic I read (don't get me wrong, I was looking for a new fanfic to read), then I was surprised to see my story there. I said in my mind, "... What is my story doing there?" Then after a moment, I started to smile happily and whisper, (it was 7 in the morning, my mom was awake, I'm not suppose to be awake and on the laptop right now.) "Oh my god, oh my god, my story is there! I didn't know she read it." Sorry, I don't look at the people who my stories or favorite my stories. When I looked at it, I was even more surprised to see that there were a lot more people like that. I was like, "What are skilled writers doing my in here?" And I bet you can guess what I did.

Oh, by the way, Lucy isn't actually that strong. Remember the fight with Natsu? She was mostly just dodging instead of actually fighting with him. She only hit him once, and plus, they were near a wall. There is a reason why she doesn't want to fight Natsu. Remember in the anime and manga, she had the infamous "Lucy kick!"? Well it's technically that. So her physical strength went up a bit more. That's it.

_**Guest Review Responses!**_

**Levina:** Why I'm lacking sleep? Well it's because these days I've been waking up really early, I don't know why though. Then I can't go back to sleep. In like 12 in the morning, I fall asleep. So that's why!

**Fairy x Hunter:** Actually, there might be Nalu on the field trip. I'm actually not so sure. I'll think about it. And Lucy is scared of Natsu even though she won a fight with Natsu is because in magic, her magic wouldn't be strong enough to beat Natsu and his uncontrollable flames. And she didn't want to get in trouble with anyone on her second day. Plus, she didn't want to attract any attention with so much people.

I've noticed I've been updating every 7 days. Since I've been doing that, I'll just update every 7 days. Gives me more time to think about things anyways. School is starting on Monday too!

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"It's the sea!" I smiled, my head out the window. Today was the day we're finally going to the beach and I was really excited.

"Yep! Now that I think about it, this is the first time you're going to the beach right?" Levy asked. I nodded in reply.

"This is your first time to the beach? Ha, wow..." Dragneel said.

"Shut up!" _He pi**es me off!_ Dragneel has been bothering me all week! It wasn't even one moment when he wasn't bothering me! He was everywhere I went, asking me to fight him, of course I rejected him. But he even went in my room a few times! I mean how did he even get in there?! I looked to the sea again and smiled. _Can't wait for my first field trip! _

_~At the Beach~ _

"We're finally here!" I stretched excitedly. My eyes started to sparkle as I looked around. The sand was clean and the sea was glittering. There was no people though because someone owned this beach. I glared at the person coming out of the bus. Freakin' Natsu Dragneel owned this beach. I cursed silently as I walked to Levy. "Do you know where we're staying at?" I asked her.

"Hmm..." She looked around. "Ah, I think we're going to stay over there." She pointed to a building at the edge of the beach. At the look of it, it looked like a huge hotel.

"What is a hotel doing there?" I asked.

"Well actually peo-" Levy started until she was interrupted _rudely._

"People that earn a small vacation from my dad's company usually stay here for a while and relax." Dragneel explained.

"I could have heard that from Levy." I glared at him. He smirked before walking away. "He pi**es me off!" I said. I was about to begin curing until Wakaba-sensei called for us.

"Okay guys, there will be your room numbers in the hotel board. You will all be sharing a room with someone. Since there was an extra boy and girl, one of you guys will paired with the opposite gender." He said. Everyone groaned, but began to walk to the hotel anyways. When we got there, there was already people crowding over the board. We couldn't even see a part of the board,literally. Me and Levy had to push our way through, and when we finally got there, we started to look._  
_

"Yes! I'm not the one paired with a boy!" Levy cheered. "It seems like I'm paired with Cana. What about you Lu-chan?" She asked.

"I don't know, let me see." I smiled and turned to the board. I scanned it closely until I found one that caught my eye.

**Lucy Hana and Natsu Dragneel: Room 59**

"Huh." I said.

"You found yours? Let me see, let me...see" Levy said before freezing there. "You're paired with Natsu.. Dragneel. Well this cannot be good."

My eyes started to widen as I kept reading the same line over and over again. _Lucy Hana and Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel, Dragneel, Dragneel._ It echoed in my mind. I finally snapped out of it when I heard someone yell across from me.

"WHAT?! Why am I the one paired with a girl?!" He yelled at Wakaba-sensei.

"Sorry but can't do anything about it. The principal made it after all." He defended himself.

"Karma Natsu, karma." Fullbuster laughed.

"Shut up!" Dragneel said angrily. Then he turned and walked away, cursing out loud. There was people who said that I was lucky that I was paired with him, or that if they want to be paired with him, but I was in too much shock to notice. Although, I could feel an evil glare behind me.

"I feel sorry for you Lu-chan, but it seems like there isn't anything I can do." Levy tried to comfort me, but I couldn't hear anything. As I kept not saying anything, Levy kept calling my name.

I didn't answer but after a while I said, "I'm paired with Dragneel... The one person that I can't stand being next to... Oh my god." I could now hear Levy calling me, but then, everything went black.

* * *

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'M REALLLLLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I can't believe I didn't keep my word! You guys have been waiting for 7 days and I give you this! OMG OMG! I'M REALLLY SORRRRRRRRRRY! I know I can't do anything to repay you! D: All that was on my mind these days were, "sleep" and "I need to get things for school". Hit me or do anything like that! Wait, you guys don't even know where I am or how I look like! Oh my god! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!


	7. I'm Really Sorry!

**PLEASE READ! I'M REALLLLLLY SORRY! YOU NEED TO READ THIS, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Hey guys... *sighs* I bet you guys thought this was a full chapter. I'm soo depressed about this. *depressed cloud shows up*

I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. School had just started and I'm getting pretty busy. More importantly, I have writer's block. -_- After a while of wondering why I couldn't write longer anymore then I noticed I had it when just remembering what writer's block meant! I have some of it completed but that was before I got it. It sucks soooo much!

Now I know how it feels to have writer's block. It feels horrible! I just want to write but I can't. :'(

I'm really sorry for those who really wanted to read the next chapter! I feel like I've been saying sorry to much these days. I'll try to update as soon as I can after this F*CKING stupid, freakin' writer's block is over! Yes I know, I just cursed.

I just wanted to let you guys know about this! I'm really sorry! But since I don't really want to get in trouble, you can kind of count this as one. It will only be the part I completed before having it, which is day one, but it's better than nothing right? I'm not sure that all of you guys will forgive me for this. *depressed*

**CAUTION: READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY! YOU NEED TO READ THIS!**

**_Guest Review Responses_**

**Fairy x Hunter **_(though you aren't a guest anymore)_: Yes, of course they will find out sooner or later. Natsu is actually pretty much stronger, Lucy is about on the same level, but not exactly. Did that make any sense? O.o

**Levina**: I actually haven't been doing anything, it just keeps happening. There are some days I get a full sleep, or at least enough sleep. Since school started, I'm getting enough sleep, well, in the car.

**Sarina: **Don't worry, he did nothing of the sort. :) I live in California!

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V.**

I kept calling her name, but she never answered. I heard her say something about being paired with Dragneel-san and can't stand being next to before she fell unconscious.

"... OH MY GOD! LU-CHAN, LU-CHAN ARE YOU STILL THERE?!" _Wait, of course she's still there, she just fell unconscious. _I smacked myself on the head before shaking her hard. "Lu-chan! Wake up!"

"What's wrong?" Wakaba-sensei asked.

"Lu-chan fainted!" I kept shaking and calling her, but she didn't move a bit.

"Hmm... Well this is a problem." He thought for a moment. "Hey Natsu, bring Lucy to her room." He called.

"WHAT? Why do I have to do it?" Dragneel-san yelled.

"Because you're in the same room. Now carry her to the room already."

"No." He stubbornly said. He turned away, crossing his arms. Then he felt an evil aura, which made him shiver in fright.

_"Natsu, just take her. I don't want to hear another complaint from you, you got it?" _Scarlet-san glared.

"A-a-aye!" He responded. He hurried to where Lu-chan was, carried her bridal style, and hurried up the stairs. _He does know there's an elevator right?_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes slowly, everything was fuzzy, but I could see someone sitting beside me. I moaned softly as the person turned to me.

"Finally, you're awake. You missed dinner." At that point my eyes widened, recognizing the voice. On habit, I punched him on the face.

"KYAAAAA! PERVERT!" I screamed as he hit the wall. He looked angry when he stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled.

"WHAT ELSE?! YOU'RE IN _MY_ ROOM!"

"IT'S NOT _YOUR _ROOM IT'S _OUR _ROOM!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR ROOM, THIS IS... my...room?" I looked around the room. He was right, this wasn't my room. Then I remembered that we were going on a trip to the beach, the last thing I remember was saying some things before seeing black. "Hahaha... Oh yeah, I remember now." I laughed.

He twitched in annoyance. Then he started to say something about I should of remembered before hitting him in the face, but I just ignored him. I looked at the clock then outside, it was already dark. _9:43?_ _How long was I unconscious?_ I kept looking around, there was a huge window (The ones that go all the way to the floor), one bathroom, two closets, one bed... WAIT ONE BED?!

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" He yelled. He was about to say more, but flinched as he felt the dark aura.

"_Dragneel, do you see anything missing in this room._" I smiled evilly. My dark aura turning darker by the minute.

"Missing?" He questioned as he looked around the room. He looked at the huge window, the bathroom, the closets, and lastly the one bed. He looked at me confused and asked, "No. What's missing?" My annoyance meter went up by one third.

I kept on smiling as I walked up to him. "Did you not notice? There is only ONE BED!" I shouted in his ear.

He rubbed his ear. "Be quiet would you, I have sensitive ears. Yeah I noticed, what's the problem?"

The meter went up again. "Let me put it this way. One bed + two people = WE HAVE TO SHARE THE BED!"

I glared at him as he put his head down and started thinking. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Yeah, so what?" He asked. My annoyance meter hit the limit as I started to yell.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SHARE A BED WITH YOU! I ALREADY HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU AT SCHOOL SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM, I DON'T NEED MORE WITH YOU SLEEPING ON THE SAME BED AS ME!"

"STOP FREAKIN' SHOUTING!"

"YOUR FREAKIN' SHOUTING TOO!"

"IT'S OKAY IF I DO IT!"

"SO IT'S NOT OKAY WHEN I DO IT?!"

"WHAT ELSE DID I MEAN?!" We continued to argue. A few seconds later, someone opened the door.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" I turned to see who it was. Levy was already panting heavily, she looked worried.

"Levy... Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled. She smiled in relief. "The only thing is that I'm sharing a bed with this dude." I pointed at Dragneel.

"You're sharing a bed with hi-"

"What do you mean by "this dude"?" He angrily asked. (Sure likes to interrupt Levy. -_-)

"Stop interrupting Levy!"

"Is there a problem with it?"

"Yes, you never let Levy finish her sentence!"

"So? She has nothing to do with what I asked!" We started to argue again. Levy tried to calm us down, but we didn't listen to her one bit. A moment later another person had opened the door.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE NOISY, THEN DO IT TOMORROW!" Master yelled at us.

"But-" We started.

"_Got it?"_

"Yes."

**Day 1 - Over**

* * *

My whole life... had taken... a bad turn. My life is so depressing. *depressed cloud shows up again* I hope this is enough for now. I can't assure you that the next chapter will be longer after this freakin' writer's block is over, but... Well that's mostly it. This month has been horrible for me. I just hope the start of fall will be better.


	8. Wet Day - Part 1

**One Mistake**

**Chapter 6**

Hey guys! :D Sorry for not updating these pass few months. *bows* I know it's been a LONG **LONG** time since I last updated. But homework keeps getting in the way, also my laziness... Language Arts... You gotta hate it. -_- Sorry if this chapter isn't good... But at least it'll be longer than the others! Oh and this is probably, just probably, going to be slow Nalu.

**_Guest Review_** **_Responses_**

**StarlightAngel26:** Sorry, haha. You see, I'm not exactly uh... well... mmm... Nevermind... Anyways, I'm planning on making more romance, just that well... I'm not good at it... Yeah sure, let's go with that.

**SprinklaGrrrl: **Thanks for the idea! :D I'll try to include that in the story! Also I'm sure that I'll need the good luck. -_-

**Levina: **Well it's over now. ^_^ I'm wide awake all day! :D

**NOTICE!: **_First I don't know when I will I'll update the next chapter... But~ Since I made you guys wait so long (and I think I still have a writer's block on this) , I want you guys to know that I will be writing a new story! *_* I want you guys to vote which one you want. The story summaries are going to be on my profile!_

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

I woke up the next day, feeling myself shivering. I started to move to my left, and moved closer to the warmth next to me as I unconsciously smiled. _That's better. What is this anyways? _I thought about it for a moment, my eyes still closed. _Oh well. _I shrugged a bit. I was still half asleep, but I didn't feel like getting up yet. As I moved around a bit, I felt something touch me. I jumped, but as soon as I knew they were just arms, I relaxed. Well that didn't last for very long.

_Oh, they're just arms... _Then, my mind started to progress all that information. My eyes shot open. _Arms? _I looked down to my waist and saw 2 muscular arms. My head slowly started moving to the left as I saw the owner of the arms hugging me. Natsu Dragneel. With no hesitation, I kicked him in the place that _no _guy wants to kicked.

His opened up and started to groan in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"What happened to the pillow in between us?!" I asked him furiously. I looked for the long pillow that separated us last night. I turned to the very side of the bed and saw the pillow 2 feet away from us. "How the hell did the pillow get so far!?"

"How should I know?!" Dragneel yelled back. We growled at each other.

"Hmp!" We both said, turning away from each other. Then we heard a knock on the door to our room.

I looked at the door and yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's me Levy!" I stood up, walked towards the door, and opened it. "I was just wondering if you wanted to eat breakfast with me." Levy smiled. Dragneel's ears perked up at hearing this.

"FOOD!" Dragneel grinned widely. He ran out the door, laving a gust of wind behind. Mine and Levy's sweat dropped as we watched him rush down the stairs.

"He's running down the stairs and we're on the 8th floor. He does know that there's an elevator right?" I asked Levy. She sighed and shook her head.

"That's what I thought yesterday."

_At breakfast_

"W-what the hell is this?" In the middle of the room was a food court with all sorts of different restaurants, for example Panda Express, In and Out, etc. The tables and chairs were on the sides of the room, which were full of people talking and smiling. _(I can't really describe what the chairs look like. They're the ones you find on the sides of buffets. The ones that kind of look like couches.)_

"That's surprising. I thought you were use to these kinds of things." Levy smirked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am use to these kinds of things. It's just that, I expected a buffet, not a food court. I mean wouldn't it make more sense to have a buffet at a hotel than a food court? It's not that common that you would find breakfast at a food court right? Food courts are meant for malls and all that stuff! Buffets are for hotels!" I huffed crossing my arms around my chest. Levy sweat dropped.

"... Right..." Levy responded. "W-well why don't we get some food to eat." I nodded. We walked around the restaurants, looking for something to eat. I just kept looking around, not really aware what was around me. After a few seconds, I finally found something I wanted to eat.

"Hey Levy, let's go ea-"

**SPLAT**

The attention in the room, was at me as a liquid dripped down my hair then to the ground as I stood there in frozen. I turned to see who it was. My eyes twitched in annoyance.

_"You,"_ Venom came out of my voice as a dark aura came around me.

"Oh, uh sorry. I tripped." The boy said, scratching his head. A vein appeared on my head.

_"You better run right now," _I said, the dark aura kept growing.

"Umm... Why?" He asked. He should of just ran.

_"Because I'm going to **KILL YOU!**" _I was about to reach out and straggle him when I heard shout and water washing over me.

The water dripped down me. My bangs covered my face.

"Uh, you okay?" The boy asked, trying to find something to help me. I started shaking with anger. "Umm..."

"YOU ARE SO DE-"

"Now, now Lu-chan, let's get you washed up shall we?" Levy grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to the door.

"Levy let me go right now! I gotta kill him!" I tried to get out of her grip but unfortunately I couldn't. Who knew such a small girl like Levy could be so strong?

Everyone watched Levy drag me out of the room and close the door behind her, as I kept yelling at her to let me go.

_In Lucy's room~_

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM IF I SEE HIM AGAIN!" I yelled through the shower. Levy sighed shaking her head.

"You're still not over that yet? Come on, it was an accident, you can't blame him."

"He still got ice-cream all over my clothes! They're going to stain now!" I complained. "Also, who eats ice-cream in the morning! That stupid! Even though it was an accident, I saw a foot stick out when he passed by. Maybe someone hates me..." I thought aloud.

"Do you even know who that was?" Levy asked.

"Of course not, why should I know."

"Well, just to tell you, that was one of the populars, Gray Fullbuster." I froze.

"Eh?"

_With Gray~_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Dude, you are so dead. You just got ice-cream over the person who beat Natsu in a fight." Gajeel said, leaning back on the chair/

"She did not beat me, it was just luck!" Natsu shouted angrily, chomping off a piece of his fire chicken.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." Gray said. "Anyways it's not my fault, someone purposely put out their foot when I was walking and I tripped!" Gray explained. "Thanks to that person I had to buy another ice-cream _and _now I have a angry girl after me. Juvia is enough." Gray sighed.

"That reminds me, wasn't that wave of water Juvia-chan?" Mirajane asked.

"Juvia? Oh you mean that person who stalks Gray?" Laxus asked.

"She's a man!" Elfman raised his fist in the air.

"But she's a girl..." Lisanna deadpanned.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room. I still haven't gotten enough sleep yet." Natsu yawned.

"Bye Natsu." Lisanna smiled.

"Bye." Natsu responded, kissing her on the cheek. Everyone groaned at their little scene. Natsu waved as he walked away.

"Please do you little scenes somewhere else." Gray said.

"Maybe~~" Lisanna sang.

"Anyways, I wonder who tripped Gray." Erza said. "There was no one around us after all. At least, I didn't see anyone." Lisanna smiled again.

"I wonder~"

* * *

Well I think I'm going to end here. :) I was planning to make it longer, but I think this is a okay ending for this chapter (Although this is shorter than I thought..) I'm sure that this isn't a very good chapter... x_x As I was saying, I am going to write another story. Please go to my profile to read the summaries of the stories and vote on the poll (If it shows up). Sorry if they aren't so interesting... -_- I'm glad that I finally finished another chapter! :D YAYY! WOOHOO! I'm smiling like a idiot right now. More than a thousand words today! I think the next chapter will be a bit longer. I least I hope so.

**Also since not a lot of you guys are voting, at least less than expected, I'm going to put the summaries here and you can vote here. :)**

Here are the summaries. **Please vote 1 to 3 stories :)**

**White Eyes**

Lucy was new in Fiore Academy. She grew friends and happily spent her time there. They were normal, she was normal... Or were they really... When Lucy can see things that regular people can't, her world turns upside down.

**All Boys Guild**

7 girls appeared at our guild. We asked who they were but instead of answering, they fainted. When they woke up, they had no idea what had happened. The only things they remembered was about themselves, each other, and something- or someone, was chasing them.

**Just had to Rain**

Fairy Tail. A famous host club that all the girls are attracted to. Lucy and her friends had just moved to Magnolia, looking for a new life there. When it starts to rain, Lucy and the others find themselves opening the doors to the host club.

**Child's Memories**

When Erza entered the guild on a certain day, there was someone with her. A child in fact. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, she didn't seem to smile so much. Though I could tell that there was something wrong with the girl. The girl never talked while she was at the guild, but to me, that didn't seem like the biggest problem about her. _(Lucy is still 17 ok? There are no changes in age.)__  
_

**Different**

Angels, demons, vampires, spirits, humans. They all existed in this world. Angels and spirits got along, demons and vampires got along, but humans were left in their own little group. Humans who where scared of the 4 other groups kept their distance from them. But there was a girl. A human girl that was going to go to a school where the other 4 groups went to. She knew she was an outcast and kept her own distance from them. That was until she knew that she was more than just an outcast.

**Liars**

You start out with 100 million dollars. Competing with other players. You win the game, you can keep all the money and move on to the next round. If you lose you will be in debt for your whole life. That was the 'Game'. In the 'Game' you could be happy, confident, and nervous. But most common, scared. This was the 'Game'. The 'Game' was anything _but _easy. And what better place to do it at than your own school? _(It's better than it sounds. I just can't think of good summary for this one. I'll probably change later.) **Inspired by the drama/manga Liar**_** Game. Not going to copy so much from it.**

**Lonely**

I knew my life was horrible since she came back, but I tried to deny it. But it looks like I can't now. Not anymore. I should have never gone on that mission. If I hadn't then it wouldn't turn out like this. It wouldn't have. But I can't run away from it, it's already too late. Soon I'll die and I'll be all alone.


End file.
